


Grey

by kamehamehatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamehamehatake/pseuds/kamehamehatake
Summary: The train stop was bleak; coated in a faded grey color, people in suits and pigeons scurried around, dotting the surface like raindrops. The grey sky, the grey clouds, the grey ground… they faded into the background, just like everything gray.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First KakaIru work....finally! 
> 
> Fun fact: Originally, this was for a boarding school application, but then I liked it so much I changed the names around and... BAM!

The train stop was bleak; coated in a faded grey color, people in suits and pigeons scurried around, dotting the surface like raindrops. The grey sky, the grey clouds, the grey ground… they faded into the background, just like everything gray.

The mid-winter chill was cool against Iruka's flushed face; the scarf that was tied around his neck itched his throat, making it hard to breathe.

Or maybe that was the tears that were threatening to break down his mental constraints in a fit of sorrow.

The nine o’clock train had come, and when the passengers flooded out he looked searchingly for Mizuki. The gray polo and jeans Mizuki said he was wearing were nowhere to be seen. The only people visible were the swarm of shinobi in neatly pressed outfits.

When the next train arrived fifteen minutes later, all he could do was cry. If Mizuki was late, he’d be on this one. But he wasn’t.

When he texted Mizuki frantically every few seconds, hoping for a response, Iruka buried his head into his scarf and allowed a sigh to escape his lips. If Mikuzi’s phone was off, he’d have answered the calls Iruka sent. But he didn’t.

When Iruka cursed his name and ran inside to a nearby coffee shop, he half-expected Mizuki's head to perk up when he opened the door and laugh about how he took shelter from the rain and didn’t see him. But he wasn’t there.

He was stood up.

Upon this realization, he sat down into a nearby table and let the tears flow without constraint. Iruka’s shoulders, trembling with each sob, collapsed as he buried his head into his arms.

The train back home would only be here in thirty minutes, but going back would be humiliating. The Third knew that he was going on a date and would be back by five. To come home now would mean that the Hokage would gaze at him pitifully and say how it was just a teenage romance.

Conflicted, Iruka rummaged through his coat pockets and pulled out a wrinkled five dollar bill. Still muttering about his date, he hastily scanned the menu board, the grey-haired barista giving him odd glances every time Iruka looked away.

“Can I have a medium chai tea latte?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid five dollars isn’t enough for a medium. Would you like a small instead?” The barista said, slouching and staring at him steely, as if he didn’t care about him at all.

“Sure.”

“Name?”

“Iruka.”

He sighed and gloomily went back to the table, the grey rain pouring down harder than before. A cold draft blew in when another person in grey opened the door and made their way to the line like a robot.

The tears came; he barely had enough time to hide his face in his arms.

“Um, excuse me sir?”

He looked up, startled. The barista was there, holding a large drink. His mask was crinkling in the corners of his mouth, and his free hand was scratching his gravity-defying grey hair.

The barista leaned closer and handed him his drink. His apron had a name tag reading “Kakashi”.

“It’s on the house. It looked like you needed it.” Kakashi said, reaching over and giving him back his five-dollar bill.

And suddenly, the grey was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soo i just noticed I switched between he word "gray" and the word "grey"... whoops. Also, sorry i haven't posted in a while. I'm in the process of making an Overwatch KakaIru AU, so I've been spending all time focusing on that. 
> 
> It's coming soon. 
> 
> No promises, though.


End file.
